Mothertale or Underbound
by AlphaJman
Summary: A bridge between 3 worlds has been formed, a pacifist timeline that was preceded by a genocide timeline, Mother 3 just after fire and death rain from the sky and Earthbound, reveling in the victory over Gygas. How will things change when these three worlds, so similar in many ways and so different in others, come together. (involving some AU stuff. Please enjoy, however!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: So I sorta did this on a whim, so I apologize if this kinda doesn't make sense. I'm honestly just putting this first chapter out there to see what people think. Also I'm pulling some 'head cannon' from the Undertale Community (So there will be tons of mentions of Alternate Universes, more specifically Camila Cuevas Glitchtale in a few areas. And Underverse a tiny bit.) But I will do my best to explain everything! Feel free to review and discuss with me or eachother! So enjoy! Also forgive me if I say He or her on chara and Frisk, I know their genderless, it's just a slip up. Additionally… I enjoy the soriel ship. It won't be egregious but its there. Anyway! Have fun!**_

 **Mothertale? UnderBound?**

🏱︎❒︎□︎●︎□︎ ︎◆︎ ︎🖳︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎ ︎■︎ ︎⬧︎ □︎■︎ ❍︎ ︎

 _ **Prologue: I have strings on me**_

There I sat… the void's crushing silence overtaking me, over and over…

I felt the void glitch upon entry of my personal devil, the strings around the last shard of my existence tightening as our gazes meet

"Hello… What can I do for you Error?" I ask Breathlessly.

"I-I Founnnnd it." He replied holding his hand out to the side…

Two menus show up, colorful and meaningful! It was beautiful too see color, real color again…

The universes he held out came into focus...Mother 3… and Earthbound… Two universes connected through time… Two perfectly, tightly wound universes… I almost cried…

"Thisss IS wHereeee we getttT the E-Ee-energy neccessary for our plan" I hear my glitched capture inform

"Why? Why do they deserve your wrath?" I ask angrily

I feel the strings tighten… "Because, the-ir wwww-wwworld enDds anywaaay. W-W-who cares! We neeeeeeed their energy-y-y-yoooo" He replied

I sighed and looked away "what do you want me to do?"

"Mess with the code that I can't." He said, enough determination to speak clearly "Pull four people from The most recent TruePacifist run, but the one where chara kills them all eventually anyway… and shove them into Mother three… replacing the main characters of that world. If they die in Undertale… we can absorb their death…" He cackled…

I hated it when he spoke clearly, he sounded to much like the original sans… who wouldn't do this. But perhaps I can use this to my advantage if these four main characters can beat or suppress Chara… perhaps they can work together…

"I'll do it. Let me choose. It may have to be thematic, what about earthbound?"

"i-i-Imma bridge-e-e-e-eeee that with M-Mmmmother 333333 And no matter what, as long as both worlds die together… the raw code will be ours… enough energy to erase all the garbage AUs I want!" He explained, pure hatred from his soul, if you could call it that anymore.

"Then do it. And leave so I can work." I say defeated

He cackles, glitches uncontrollably and connects Mother 3 and Earthbound. In that instance, I start pulling the code from the doomed pacifist timeline, and the Mother 3 code…

I read them out… Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney…

Who should I replace them with? Who are the main characters of EarthBound?

.

..

…

Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo…

Well then, how about something thematic for these four.

Sans, Toriel, Alphys and Undyne…

All it takes is a rip here, a mod there… and now the 2 pairs of characters...are switched!

 **Chapter 1: Gameover -Frisk/Chara P.O.V-**

I awake, another day gone and they haven't snapped yet...

" _Course not, you keep stopping the inevitable!"_ I hear them in my head

I sigh… ignoring them getting up for the day, I head downstairs and look around, usually Sans was up and getting ready for work and mom was making breakfast and preparing to go to college.

Turns out Sans found his calling as the best Pizza delivery man ever, teleporting to each house that makes an order.

And Mom, if she wanted to become a teacher she needed to go to school and get up to date on the method of schooling on the surface. Even on a saturday they both work harder than they ever had, it's rather nice.

" _And it's all gonna end!"_

"Shut it. Not this time." I groan softly.

" _You can't run from consequences!"_

I look around and hear papyrus upstairs doing… papyrus things, but I notice Sans' hat on the counter and toriel's bag… they aren't that forgetful… somethings wrong.

I go upstairs and knock on Paps door "COME IN HUMAN FRISK! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR TORIEL AND SANS TOO! NO ONE HAS SEEN THEM! AND UNDYNE OR ALPHYS WONT RESPOND TO MY TEXTS!"

Without a word I close my eyes and exit to the menu…

Everything was normal… except… the figures of Sans, Toriel, Alphys and Undyne are gone! They've been replaced with glitchy silhouettes of people I don't know…

But everything is running fine! Even without their code!? Maybe finding these new people I can figure out what's going on.

" _And killing them!"_ _They said, this time behind me in their physical body._

"No Chara … or at least… I hope I won't have to." I sigh and reload the save.

I get out of bed and dressed again and begin searching the house, going against my better judgment… or due to charas influence I grab a knife.

Afterward, I go and head to the underground, specifically to alphys old lab, I had thought maybe I could use some of the equipment there for… something? The cameras at least, if I was a gambling person these outsiders would be starting where I did.

It didn't take too long to get there but the Trek brought back memories… some nice ones… some not so nice…

When I get to the old lab I fumble with the computer for a bit before finally getting the cameras up and running… and I saw nothing… no one traveling, that doesn't mean they aren't where I fell, they could be unconscious.

I sigh and jog down to the river person… who just likes the underground for some reason… and he takes me to Snowdin, then a light jog later I'm in the ruins… my head begins to hurt… all the experimenting I did here with my powers… all the grinding…

" _Yeah all of that was fun"_ chara sighed happily

If there was one thing I regret more than anything I've done… is pass my hate onto chara to make them like this.

I open the door to the little guarded under the hole where I fell… and there I saw Flowey… standing over 3 unconscious people and a dog…

"Flowey…" I said… gripping my knife uncontrollably.

"Don't worry idiot… I'm not going to kill them… what's the point? You probably are. But um… they're weird so I wouldn't recommend it." He said

"I'm not gonna kill anyone Flowey. Chara is-"

"-'under your control' I doubt that, idiot… you wouldn't have brought the knife if you did." He sighs.

I sigh as well… going to sit next to him, looking down at them, thankfully they were all breathing. One was a boy about 15, a little on the short side but was really fit for his age. He had blonde styled hair, soft looking skin, a yellow and red striped shirt, cargo shorts…

" _He looks like a mommas boy"_ chara laughed

I'll admit I chuckled too. The woman next to him was not much older, but looked almost like a boy… she had pink hair and this long hoodie that stretched her body, she to was also fit and toned for someone her age.

Now this next guy… looked like a weirdo… his leg was all weird, and his hair… middle age lookin…

" _I bet he's their dad. I feel bad for them_." She sighed

I chuckle again and look to the sleeping doggo… brown with a collar. I reach out and turn the collar so I can read it…

"Boney, best pal to Lucas, Claus, Hinawa and flint… if you found the collar please return, if you found Boney… he'll be back whenever tell him to pick up eggs." I read out.

"These new people are weird." Flowey said.

"Yeah, why did their code replace Sans and the others?" I question out loud.

Flowey started laughing "Hallelujah! Trash bag is go-"

"As is Mom, Alphys and Undyne…" I say to him.

He pauses and continues laughing "Oh well! At least Smiley Trashbag is gone!"

" _For once he and I agree"_ I hear Chara laugh

I groan and pull out my phone…

"What are you doing?" Flowey asked

"Callin paps" I replied as paps picked up, I held the phone away from my face.

"HELLO HUMAN FRISK! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He said in the normal way he does… loud.

"In the beginning of the underground. I need you to grab Asgore and Bring him down here… say it's urgent. There are unconscious people here that need help." I explain.

"RIGHT AWAY HUMAN FRISK!" He said before hanging up.

I put the phone down and close my eyes, finally able to put the knife down… chara must be curious about them to.

" _No, I'm not!"_

They are. I then turn to Flowey "Did you try to attack them?"

"No! well almost. I uh… checked them and backed off." Flowey admitted

"You coulda had 3 humans souls" i said

" _He's a coward! Just like his father!"_ Chara screamed

"No I wouldn't have… check them." Flowey said, poking the weird stick the boy was clutching

Having control of my impulses at the moment, I chuck the knife far away before I enter a fight…

The world becomes monochrome and the silence of this place is deafening…

 **Blonde boy is crying in his sleep, pink haired girl is sleeping angrily, weird guy is snoring weirdly and Boney is sleeping Worriedly…**

I take a breath and go to act, checking the blonde boy first… and what I found surprised and scared the hell out of me. First I noticed their hearts and traits… I couldn't tell what the dog was… but it's soul was strong! So I guess its trait is doggo… but The weird guy had a purple soul, the girl had an orange heart… and the blonde kid had a red one… like mine…

 **Lucas-**

 **level 99  
Love: 1**

 **HP: 1/547  
PP: 100/310  
Offense: 193  
Defense: 93  
IQ: 106  
Speed: 85**

High numbers and new stats! Level not Love? PP? IQ? Why does it specify speed as main stat?

I then check the others…

 **Duster**

 **level 99  
Love: 1  
HP: 1/610  
PP: 0/0  
Offense: 181  
Defense: 97  
IQ: 86  
Speed: 100**

Kumatora

 **level 99  
Love 1  
HP: 1/487  
PP: 0/340  
Offense: 157  
Defense: 87  
IQ: 118  
Speed: 93**

Boney

 **level 99  
Love 1  
HP: 1/470  
PP: 0/0  
Offense: 166  
Defense: 90  
IQ: 91  
Speed: 116**

I didn't quite understand what I was seeing… but I understood why Flowey backed off… they had to be in another world entirely… and there's no telling what they could do…

I still had control over the timeline so then his DT as a power isn't as high as mine… good to know… or bad to know if chara takes over.

Their health was low, Flowey was really holding back if he didn't kill them!

"So what's your current theory?"

"From another world… sans and the others must be there." I reply.

" _We could kill them now! Free exp!"_

I groan and hold my head… I try to siphon some hate from Chara to make them more docile…

"Well… I'm gonna get out of here before dad and Papyrus gets here… stay safe idiot." He said before going under the dirt.

I drop out of the fight and wait. I go and pick the knife up… of my own volition thankfully

A few minutes later Asgore and Papyrus shows up.

Asgore holds his mouth "Oh my!" He then gets on his knees and gently shakes Lucas.

"Are they okay human frisk?" Papyrus said, actively worried.

"Alive but barely… it wasn't from the fall." I replied.

"We need to get them to a hos-" as Asgore was saying that.

The brown dog, Boney yawned and woke up… he looked up at us and jumped up growling…

"Hey hey there little pup. We're not gonna hurt you." Asgore days and reaches out slowly.

Boney tilts his head and let's Asgore pet him…

Boney barks happily, then he walks over to Lucas and nudges him… licking him worriedly…

"Is his your owner?" Asgore asks

Boney barks angrily.

"Well the dog seems less annoying than that white one." Papyrus whispers to me, which was a normal talking voice to most people.

Boney barks louder

"I think he wants us to help them" I said

"Well I'll carry the grown man, Frisk will you carry the young man?" He asked

"AND I'LL CARRY THE PINK HAIRED MAN!"

"That's a girl papyrus." I reply, picking up Lucas bridal style… he instinctively clung to my shirt… it was kinda cute.

" _Fuck off, you're mine!"_

"OH ALL YOU HUMANS LOOK THE SAME!" Papyrus exclaimed, carrying Kumatora.

Boney walks beside me as we head back to the river guy.

After 20 ish minutes of walking, we reach the surface and head to a local hospital.

The doctor pulls us aside "Do you know the patient's name? The hospital has a no Fight policy.. So we can't check that way."

I refrain from answering at the moment, but we all said we didn't know.

"I know the dog is the blonde boys." I answer "He might be named Lucas, Claus, Hinawa or flint according to his collar."

"Hmm.. I'll check the records… Can you take the dog home, he can't be here." The doc said

"Frisk, will you take Paps and Boney home and have him rest?"

"BUT I'M NOT TIRED!" Paps said

"The dog paps"

"OHHH. THEN LET'S GO! I'LL DRIVE!" He said.

I get on one knee "hey Boney, your friends are gonna be ok. But you need to come rest at our place. We can feed you and let you sleep."

Boney whines toward the door where Lucas was being kept... before nodding… he was as intelligent as a person… which was astounding!

I stand up and lead him out with paps who promptly drove us home. Once we get there I save in the livingroom and watch boney smell himself and whine, he then bit my pants lightly and tugged on my pant leg.

"What is it boy?"

He then walks to the bathroom and jumps in the tub.

"You want a bath? I guess I could do that for you." I reply, he did smell like he had recently been fried.

Paps walks up "FRISK! HAVE YOU SEEN SANS AND TORIEL?"

"I haven't, or ; they've vanished… Will you go around looking for them?"

"YOU KNEW!"

"Yeah, that's why I was in the underground. They weren't there… Undyne and Alphys are gone too." I reply as I start the running water.

"I'LL GET THE OLD GUARD TOGETHER AND FORM A SEARCH PARTY!"

"Good luck paps" I say getting toriel's fur soap

He runs off and I sigh…

" _Its sad when we kill him"_ I hear chara say, they're starting to lose hate and ease up thankfully.

"We're not killing him chara." I reply.

Boney got tense and looks at me…

"Sorry, Old joke from a friend who passed away"

He eases up but was weary… It didn't take long to wash him, he was very cooperative. And now he seemed more energetic… seemed the hot water healed him up to full!

"Wanna go sleep Boney?"

Boney nods

"Hmm… don't sleep on Paps bed. My bed is okay, the big bed that Sans and Mom sleep in. And the couch which is pretty comfy, I end up passing out there most days anyway." I say as I hear my phone ringing on the counter in the kitchen.

"Go ahead and find your way around Boney, I'll be back." I say and head too the kitchen, washing and drying my hands.

It was from Asgore.

I pick up the phone "hello?"

"Frisk! Can you come back to the hospital as quick as you can! The blonde one is awake and is lashing out terrified! Please Hurry!" He exclaimed as I hear struggling in the background.

I hang up and bolt out the door as fast as I can and down the road… it took much longer to get to the hospital with Papyrus out.

I reach the hospital and bolt up the stairs to see a security officer get thrown out of the room Lucas was in.

I run to the room panting, where I see asgore standing off in a fight trying to calm the boy down,

"Its ok young man! I am not here to hurt you." he said

Lucas was in tears, with my extensive DT I could see his mind on the menu confusingly.

I enter the fight as well, He looked to me as I see-

 **Lucas is hysterical! Crying uncontrollably! Lucas's turn…**

I prepare myself to dodge or jump in front of Asgore… there was no telling what he could do unarmed without his stick. I watch his decision… he chose fight

 **Lucas used PSI Shield** **Ω**

I watched as a barrier of… magic? Formed around lucas, and him pant heavily.

 **You chose act**

"Asgore! Can you break his fight button!"

"What! No! That will scare him more!"

"That's true...I'm going to talk to him"

" _Or kill him and put him out of his misery, look what a crybaby he is!"_

 **Asgore's turn- He chose act**

"Listen, young man my name is Asgore. I used to be a father, my kids were not much younger than you when they passed away… I do not wish to hurt you." He says and slowly approaches

"Stay back! Where's Kumatora! Where's Boney! Where's Duster!" He shrieked, tears streaming down his face

 **Lucas's turn- Lucas chose fight!**

Lucas charged pink energy, pulling up from around his head… the building shook, the ground cracked...

 **Lucas rushed Frisk**

Lucas was pretty fast, I wasn't prepared for a straight punch to my jaw…

 **You suffer 32 damage**

I feel my heart shatter and everything goes black, those big stats aren't just for show, I hear the game over music… However… instead of Asgore or Chara saying something with the big game over screen. I see….

 **GAME OVER**

✡︎□︎◆︎ ︎□︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ?￢ﾖﾠ︎□︎⬥︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎◆︎⧫︎ ︎ ■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ︎ ︎●︎◻︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎●︎◻︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎□︎◆︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎?￢ﾙﾏ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎□︎ ◆︎■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ⬧︎ ︎■︎⬧︎ ︎□︎◆︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎❒︎⍓︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎?￢ﾙﾓ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎□︎ ✂︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎✂︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⬧︎□︎ ︎ ❍︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ︎■︎ ︎❍︎⍓︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ ✋︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ⬧︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ❍︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ◻︎●︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎□︎ ⬧︎□︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎□︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ?￢ﾙﾓ︎●︎●︎ ❍︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ

⬧︎⧫︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎❍︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎✏︎

Then the menu was brought up… the silhouettes were still there but less glitchy than before..

"Well how are ya gonna get out of this one I wonder." Chara said full body this time.

"I'm gonna bring Boney with me this time. And what was with the gameover screen?" I reply to them

"I dunno, they look familiar. Or you can let me kill them!" They laugh and do that creepy smile stepping closer to me.

"No." I reply

I then load us back into the world just before I gave boney a bath… I didn't wanna look crazy, plus now I can bring boney with me after his bath.

" _Look crazy! Just go back to the hospital now! And take boney with you!"_ I hear their voice again.

Nope, I'm gonna give Boney a bath first, he's so tired and in pain.

When boney tugs on my leg, events proceed as normal… However… This time after the bath and after paps leaves…

"Hey boney, this might sound crazy" I say as I hear the phone ring. "Lucas might be in trouble! So come on!" I exclaim as we both bolt out the door, i pick up the phone as im running

"Yeah?!" I answer

"Frisk I-"

"I'm on my way!" I reply and hang up.

Boney and I get there as the guy is thrown out again, people and docs yelled at us for bringing a wet dog that smelled like soap but we reached Lucas's room in time.

Lucas see's boney and the fight ends…

Lucas drops to his knees as he bawls his eyes out, Boney runs up and they embrace tightly.

I smile to myself…

"Well. that's settled."

Lucas takes a bit too calm down as other doctors and security officers rush in… Asgore stops them and shows he isn't a threat anymore.

I turn to the doctor "What happened?"

"We're halfway through healing him magically and he wakes up acting hysterical. We were going to heal his friends afterward." The doc says.

Lucas finally stops crying "Where are we? Why are you wet boney?"

I walk up "hey, I'm Frisk. We found you guys unconscious, you're in a hospital. And I was giving him a bath when Asgore called about you."

" _Ok this is weird you never tell anyone your name unless they ask first. And you're not usually this talkative come to think of it!"_

"I-I'm Lucas…" He replies meekly…

" _Okayyyy this little sniveling shit killed us!?"_

I choose to ignore chara and help him up "these doctors are going to heal you… don't worry okay?"

He nods and gets back in bed. "Where are my friends? Duster? Kumatora?"

"They're in the room next to yours. They'll be healed soon with magic. You know what that is?"

"No? I know that I can heal with PSI… here"

 **Lucas used PSI Lifeup γ**

A green glow encompasses him… he heals completely but he looked fatigued

The Doctor gathers around "You should rest… but… We are detecting higher brain activity… but increased heart rate… you need to sleep, we can heal your friends."

Lucas looked to boney… who nods. When they do I look at the screen, it showed a higher brain function as well.

" _They're fucking psychic!?"_ Chara exclaimed

Psychokinetic… interesting. So not magic...

I go and save at the hospital and thankfully the doctors let boney stay after they get a towel for him…

I go and sit in the lobby…

Chara… don't mess with me right now… what do we do?

" _Those symbols on the game over screen felt familiar... I don't remember how though, they remind me of Paps and sans's fonts…"_ They reply

Guess we gotta die again.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Next chapter**

 **Chapter 2: sans.**

 _ **(Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far! I uploaded two chapters at once to get basically both story stuff out of the way at once. If you enjoyed this please review! It was just a fun idea I had. And yeah it might not make a whole lot of sense with Lucas and the others' abilities, but I didn't want to strip them of it, that isn't fun and then they'd be a stronger base frisk… sorta, But anyway! I hope you all continue reading!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Not too big author's note this time! But I will be calling the parts set in the undertale world "Mothertale" and The parts set in Mother 3/Earthbound "Underbound" anyway! Enjoy! Also it was really hard to keep most things in lowercase when doing first person for sans so enjoy my annoyance!)**_

 **Underbound**

 **Chapter 2: day of the funeral**

i awake in the middle of a dark cavern… next to tori… and undyne. i sit up and look around, i notice a large portal to a hill… overlooking a bustling town i did not recognize.

i then hear gentle crying…

i stand and look toward it to see an aged man in cowboy gear crying over the dead body of a young orange haired boy…

i look over at the unconscious alphys and check if they were fine… and generally they were…

i then walk over to the man...

"ummm… hey." i say, hiding the feeling of depression seeing the dead human child…

the man jolted! raising a literal two by four at me as what i think is a fight starts…

the world doesn't go black and white like it normally does, everything was more real time than it was in our world… or at least it felt that way.

i knew for sure i was in another world…

 **Flint defends himself**

flint huh… my mind goes to the menu, and i discover i had way more options than before… and i could check everything… So i decide to check my stats…

 **Sans**

 **Level: 1**

 **LOVE: 1**

 **Hp: 1**

 **Mp: 150**

 **Offense: 1**

 **Defense: 1**

 **IQ: 200**

 **Speed: 200**

 **Experience: 0**

 **Experience to next level: 100**

i was surprised at how different this world was… but whatever it is.. it feels more complicated and… different… it recorded my LOVE, so some of the code from our world carried over here.

i look and decide not too attack, choosing to talk

"i'm not here to fight ya man… i uh… were lost and i think my friends need help. But um… i understand if you're… grieving. i know what it's like… losing a loved one." i said…

the fight ends and he drops the litera he was holding with one hand!

"You look like monsters, Chimeras but… you can talk… you're nice." he said panting, he smelled like he got fried by a lightning bolt

"i think we're from another world." i say nonchalantly

"that one?" He pointed to the portal

"no" i reply

"are your friends ok? I don't know how to help them if they arent and… and…" he started weeping again… i close my eye sockets and sigh "i'm sorry for bothering you sir… where are you from?"

"t-tazmilly village" he said immensely weak and fatigued.

i closed my eyes and used my determination to view what of the code that i can… and i discover this place… i can teleport there…

i put my hand on his shoulder… and warped away…

 **Mp Remaining 100**

weird… my magic is finite but my body is still intact…

i open my eye sockets and see us standing in a plaza of an empty town…

"how did… you?"

"magic. i'm going to get my friends and bring them here. if there's a hospital or something… we should go there. or perhaps your home to-" i start

"i'm going to the graveyard, to bury my son." He states, barely standing up

i stay silent and nod "right"

i teleport back and find them all waking up

 **-50Mp- 50 remaining**

tori turns to me "Oh sans! Dear! Are you ok? Where are we?"

"i don't know, another world though. i just teleported a man to a place called tazmily village." i reply

"Another world!? That! That's impossible! … Right?" undyne exclaims

Alphys sweats, she and I lock eyes "It is undyne… we know more about the science of our world than… most."

"Pfft! sans and science! As if!" she scoffs

"later alphys" i reply

"Well how do we get back, and what is that place?" toriel asks

"A different world than this one tori. Were in one world, connected to another after being taken from ours." i explain

"How do we get back!" undyne exclaims

"i don't know, we'll figure it out." i reply "give me a second i can teleport us to tazmily."

I decide to check through my abilities next.

 **Sans-**

 **Judgement- See a person's soul, level, love, weaknesses, immunity and other information.**

 **Bone attack -1mp - single weak bone, can be used in rapid succession at the cost of 1 mp each bone.**

 **Gaster blasters 5mp- two blasters take two health off the opponent, can be used in rapid succession at the cost of 5mp each blaster.**

 **Gravity hold Alpha- 15mp- slow the speed of a single target, "weak" targets can be lifted and tossed in any direction. Stronger opponents are immune to being thrown. Lasts 1 minute.**

 **Passive dodge- 5mp - Allows you to dodge attacks almost guaranteed, 1 percent failure rate.**

 **Teleport** **Ω- 50Mp- Teleport anywhere in the world**

now i imagine i could see things this way because of my higher determination, which thankfully is a thing we carried with us. i imagine there isn't a menu and things are in 'real time' for the others. everyone was in casual attire, except for aphys who mostly wore her lab coat and undyne wore her armor since she and pap's were asgore's personal guard as a representative for monsters.

now i decide to use judgement on everyone else…

 **Undyne**

 **LOVE- 1**

 **Level- 1**

 **Hp: 50**

 **Mp: 100**

 **Offense: 10**

 **Defense: 50**

 **IQ: 57**

 **Speed: 10**

 **Aggressive, Impulsive, honorable to a fault, seeker of justice. Boss Monster soul - Grey DT- enough to have a sliver of the Justice trait for an unknown effect**

 **Alphys**

 **LOVE- 4**

 **Level- 1**

 **HP- 10**

 **Mp- 30**

 **Offense- 1**

 **Defense- 30**

 **IQ- 200**

 **Speed- 5**

 **Meek, depressed, borderline suicidal, genius, insecure, Remorseful; effectively kidnapped and killed the free will of the Amalgamates. Monster soul - Grey**

 **Toriel**

 **LOVE- 1**

 **Level- 1**

 **HP: 40**

 **Mp: 180**

 **Offense: 80**

 **Defense: 80**

 **IQ: 90**

 **Speed- 10**

 **Kind, repressed anger, lonely, remorseful, spiteful. Boss monster soul- Grey DT- Enough to have a sliver of the Kindness trait, can recognize "deja vu" like changes in the timeline.**

interesting… i never looked, but what alphys did with the amalgamates counted to her level of violence… seems a little unfair… however i know that hate is directed toward herself…

"ok so, fair warning. You all are about to meet a human who has never seen monsters, seems the monsters in this world are mostly mindless and manufactured. so be prepared… also… the man just lost his son… to what i don't know but i found him here before you all woke up…" i explain.

They all silently nod and i extend my hand as they gently grab on and i close my eyes… i look for the code that made up flints body and teleported us a few feet away.

 **-50 Mp: 50 Mp remaining**

we find ourselves in a cratered graveyard on a hill where flint was digging a hole just next to another grave...

behind us was what i assumed was tazmily… it was nothing but debris now, as was the forest nearby.

on top of the plot of the previous grave was the boy i saw before, eyes still open without life in them, his skin starting to grow pale.

i close my eyes and wait for tori's gasp… which came as if on cue…"oh no" she said into her hand

i open my eyes to see flint, he turns to look at us for a second before turning back to the grave. next to the dirt pile he was making were chiseling tools and a gravestone.

"These your friends, Mr?" he said, i heard nothing but bitterness in his voice, not at me but at the world…

"it's just sans." i reply noticing the blood on his hands sliding down the shovel.

"And these folks?" he asked still digging.

"I'm Undyne, this is my girlfriend Dr. Alphys." undyne said solemnly as alphys couldn't bring herself to answer.

"A-and I'm Toriel Dreemur… I… am sorry for your loss." toriel spoke

flint stopped and removed his hat, the bald part of his head shiny with sweat… "That's really kind of you Ms Dreemur. I've never met… monsters? That seems impolite to say… but I've never met people like you who've been so nice." he sighed not looking us in the eye "What kind of doctor are you?"

"General science, civil engineering, soul study … really anything our little society needed at the time. And um, we do go by monsters… it isn't an insult to us." alphys finds the courage to reply.

flint only nods and limps over to lift his son and slide him into the hole next to the other grave, he began to fill it with the dirt… but was weak and shook a lot

undyne steps forward "mind if we help!?" she said determined

tori reached forward to grab undyne's arm, "Undyne…"

flint stopped. "That would be mighty kind of you…" he said exhausted, holding back tears…

instead of letting them go and bury the boy, my eye flashed and i lifted the mound of dirt, sliding it neatly into the hole and made it level…

 **-15Mp : 35 Mp remaining**

flint didn't bother looking confused. he just fell to his knees and attempted to pick up the chisel…

undyne stepped forward… "I can help you…" she said

flint nods and sits back panting, tori walks up and gets on her knees, still towering over the man… she put a hand on his shoulder and focused, healing his wounds slowly.

undyne ponders for a moment "Do you write in English?"

flint nods…

"What is his name?" She asks softly

"Claus, C-L-A-U-S" he then says when he was born.

undye nods and begins carving into the stone slowly… it takes her around ten minutes… ten silent minutes.

toriel finally speaks "Mr. Flint… if it makes you feel any better… which it didn't for me but… I lost a child too… I know it hurts and won't ever stop."

flint ponders for a moment… looking up at her "How did they pass?"

"It's a long story." she said…

"Mine is too." he replied "You folks seem nice… seeing as there's no one left… I can tell you if you want… maybe it'll help."

"It doesn't really, sans is helping me move on." she sighed "But, if you want i can… were trapped here for now… what happened to this world?"

"That's part of my sons story." flint said.

"Weirdly enough… mine too." she replied.

as they speak, undyne finishes and puts the stone in the ground next to the other one, making sure it's in right and level.

"Perhaps talking about it will help me move on… I don't seem to have anyone else." He said choking up

"I can talk first…" tori said "in … in our world humans persecuted us and trapped us underground with a magic barrier, because of our ability to absorb the soul of a dead human when it persists after death. My ex-husband and I led the campaign against them… we failed and was trapped, we thought we could make a new life in the underground. For a time we did, my ex-husband and I had our first son Asriel afterward… then a human child fell into the underground and we decided to take care of her… I mean them. See the barrier around the mountains was made from the magic of 7 powerful human souls. But a monster with one human soul can walk through it, as could a human with the soul of a boss monster…" she continued…

"The human child, Chara, had something wrong with them… their mind wasn't in the right place all the time… they hated people but seemed too love monsters. So one day, she makes a stupid plan with our son and kills themself. Asriel then absorbs their soul and walks through the barrier to bury chara… but the humans get scared and attack… Asriel doesn't attack back. He walks back with chara in his arms and dies in front of us… monsters turn to dust when they die. We bury them both on each entrance of the underground, where chara fell and where Asriel died… planting little yellow flowers as their graves." she explains

The mention of yellow flowers makes alphys eyes widen and she begins to shake.

"Then one day… another human named Frisk falls to the underground and eventually frees us, fighting with this flower monster… that I later find out is my sons "soulless" spirit inhabiting one of the flowers we buried. so not only did I lose two children, but one of them is a sociopathic flower." she concludes… "sorry if that's confusing…"

"When did you and your husband divorce?" flint asks…

she's silent and angry for a moment "My husband got it into his head, in order to cheer up the underground, to give them hope, he says that seven human souls are needed to break the barrier… and guards will be appointed to take any fallen human to him where he will kill them to take their soul, when he gets seven he'd become a god and break the barrier… claiming the surface for monsters. I argued with him about it and how it was wrong, I had hoped he'd come to his senses when he came face to face with the challenge. But he didn't… he cried and apologized as he killed a human child… after that… I left him… locked myself up in the ruins and tried to stop any human from leaving… it didn't work, Frisk broke the cycle." she explained.

everyone was silent for a minute… undyne seemed visibly annoyed

"My wife took the kids up to their grandfathers house for the weekend while I worked and tended to our dog Boney." Flint started explaining. "On their way back, the forest was set ablaze, and after it settled, the town folk found found my two sons Lucas and Claus. My wife had died protecting them from the normally friendly Dragos… it had been corrupted by technology… I don't quite understand all of it… but the pigmask army was turning any creature they find into a chimera or… cyborg?" he said and pointed to the grave where he buried claus, on it was the name 'hinawa'. 'My son Claus left to get vengeance for his mother … it turns out he got captured by the pigmask army… corrupted… sometime later, my son is tasked with the quest of pulling seven needles.. for some magical reason. But this made him cross paths with claus at the end of the journey… my son Lucas wore this special badge that reflected lightning… a keepsake. Claus sort of came to his senses, but kept firing lightning at Lucas… he killed himself to save his brother…" He explained "then meteors and fire rained from the sky… I don't know who's left, and lucas and his friends… vanished... but…" he says jumping up "The people of Tazmily!" He exclaimed. "Bone man… sans! Can you take us back to New pork city! Its above where you found me!"

"New what!?" everyone exclaimed

he then points in that direction and stumbles over his frantic words…

i close my eyes and find the code under that name "i can teleport us one last time before i pass out."

"Mr flint you're still hurt, and grieving."

"Ms toriel, the folks of tazmily help each other no matter what. They saved my kids and took care of them while I was grieving the first time! I can't give up…" he said immensely angry… and here i thought he was about to give up.

"everyone grab on." i said, holding out my hand.

everyone latched on and in an instant we appeared in a mostly destroyed city… i felt immensely drained, my vision got blurry as i leaned on tori… "man… i could teleport whenever i wanted back home… this world is rough."

tori picked me up "need a rest?"

i was already asleep…

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Next chapter**

 **Chapter 3: What it means to kill without HATE, and to be bitter when giving MERCY**

 _ **(Sorry about that sad short chapter guys! Sorta both sides of this story have two different tones for now. I hope you enjoyed and that it made sense! I sorta worked off the idea that sans, while weak, had enough DT to really see changes in the timeline and is able to teleport via examining the code. If that isn't your head cannon, or your interpretation of the actual cannon I apologize, just bare with me here. But I hope you continue reading! Review and help me revise! Have a good day!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mothertale**

 **Chapter 3: What does it mean to kill without HATE, and to be bitter when giving MERCY?**

 **-Frisk/Chara P.O.V-**

I find myself in the menu once more, standing across from Chara.

"You know if I wanted to kill you right now, you wouldn't win that fight." Chara glares

"Well what are you waiting for?" I call their bluff

They scoff and step forward with the knife "oh you really shouldn't have given me this chance! Let's see you weasle your way out of this one!" they exclaimed, our forms became black and white and I dodge the knife strike.

 **Fight begins**

 **Chara attacks and misses**

 **Frisk chooses Act- talk**

"Chara, I need your help." I sigh

 **Chara attacks**

They growl and slice once more…

"Chara, listen, I know the last time I asked you for help I made you more of a hate filled monster more than you already were… at least before you loved Asriel, you loved Asgore and Toriel… and thanks to my… perverted sentimentality… I made you lose that love."

 **Chara's attack increases, Chara gets angrier!**

Chara rushes me again and slashes harder than before, roaring angrily, black ooze seeping from their eyes and mouth " **YOU DID THIS! YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW! YOU MADE MY BED I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SLEEP WITH ME!"**

I snicker "Sorry that sounded funny"

 **Chara's attack increases again**

" **I HATE YOU! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! YOU'RE AN UNFEELING SOCIOPATH JUST LIKE ME! I JUST HAVE YOUR HATE!"**

They attack again, without a second thought I dodge under the slice…

"Chara things are at stake now. If Lucas gets more DT than us, his determination trait is going to give him control over the timeline. And if he's like us, he wont have a chara to put the hate into."

"THEN LET ME KILL HIM!" They exclaimed, they didn't attack this time

"No Chara! Their code has to be different. They might play by our rules but they brought their own! There are forces at work that is fucking with us! We need to break this cycle we have and change the game." I explain

 **Frisk is filled with determination**

 **Chara doesn't care. Chara attacks**

They put everything into their next attack, but they were too predictable… I'm not like sans… I won't get tired.

 **Frisk chose act- Kiss**

After their strike misses, I grab them by the face and press my lips to theirs.

I fully expected them to stab me in the side and kill me, they technically could, in one shot… but they don't… instead the ooze of hatred floats away and they cry as I hug them close… Sapping some of the hate away…

 **Frisk's determination absorbed some hatred**

 **Frisk's LOVE is now 10**

 **Chara's LOVE is now 10**

"Why?" chara tears up "I'm supposed to kill them all… You've chosen this route… its your fault" they cry softly, being more human now...

"And as much as I know I deserve to burn in the deepest and darkest part of fiery hell… There is something more important going on right now and I need your help." I reply softly…

"I know… how can I help."

We both turn and look too the game over screen, after recently dying from one of Lucas' also hysterical friends after waking up from something traumatic.

 **GAME OVER**

? ✡ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾘﾜ? ﾟﾑﾌ ?￢ﾘﾜ? ✡ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾘﾠ ? ?￢ﾘﾜ. ? ﾟﾕﾆ❄ ?￢ﾜﾡ ?￢ﾜﾌ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾘﾼ✋?￢ﾘﾝ ? ✡ ?￢ﾘﾼ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ❄ ❄ . ✋ ?￢ﾜﾌ ❄ ❄?￢ﾘﾼ ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ✌ ? ❄ ❄ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ? ﾟﾕﾆ❄ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✋✞ ✡ ? ✌ ✌ ✋ ❄. ❄ ✌?￢ﾘﾟ ✌ ? ❄ ✌✋ ❄ ? ✋ ❄ ✋? ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ❄ ✡?￢ﾘﾹ ? ✋❄ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌❄? ﾟﾒﾧ ✌?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ✌? ﾟﾏﾱ . ✋✞ ❄ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ❄ ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ? ﾟﾕﾆ❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✌?￢ﾜﾌ ?. ❄ ✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾜﾋ ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ ✌❄ . ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾼ ?￢ﾜﾌ ?... ? ﾟﾒﾧ ❄ ✋ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾹ? ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ❄ ? ?￢ﾜﾋ . ✋ ✡ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✋ ✞ ✋? ﾟﾒﾣ ✌ ✋ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ❄ ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✌? ﾟﾓﾪ ✌ ?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✋ ? ❄ ✋?￢ﾘﾝ . ✋ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✞ ?￢ﾘﾜ ❄ ✌?￢ﾘﾜ ❄ ✌?￢ﾘﾜ. ✋❄? ﾟﾒﾧ ✋ ✡ ?￢ﾘﾼ ?￢ﾘﾜ?￢ﾝﾄ ✋ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ ?￢ﾘﾜ... ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾚﾐ ✡? ✋ ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾝﾄ ✌ ❄ ✌ ✡ ✠?

A new message… or at least a different version of the one from last time.

Chara squints at it, "It feels so familiar… god damn it! I saw it in passing when I was alive! I … I… I pushed him!"

I put a hand on their shoulder "Take it easy, can you make out any of it?"

"Words? Maybe…" They say looking hard at it… "True Lab? And … Fridge? It might just be jumbled error text frisk, I've probably seen that before."

"Maybe, but I'll go check the fridge in the true lab the next chance I get. Now let's go solve our current predicament."

"Alright, reload, lets get this over with." They sigh

I reload our save at the hospital, calling and re-explaining the disappearance of toriel and the others before walking to the room with both the Pink haired girl and the weird looking guy.

She wakes up in a hysteric battle roar, doctors and security run in as she exclaims

"PK FIRE!"

A fight begins

 **Kumatora uses PSI fire** **α**

Everyone flies back out of the room, instead of taking the blast like last time, I dash away, "Boney! Lucas!"

In his medical gown lucas runs out with his dog as Kumatora bounds out of the room with fire in her hands…

"Kumatora!" He exclaims, tears in his eyes.

The tomboyish, pink haired girl stops… the flames dying down, Rushing forward and hugging Lucas tightly.

"Im so sorry"

 **Kumatora chose spare, and Lucas ended the Battle**

 ****I smile softly, they're so sweet

The smoking doctors comically walk up "Miss… were doctors… we aren't here to hurt you."

"Oh… Sorry." She replied, seeming stressed

"Will you please get back in bed so we can heal you?"

She looks to lucas who nods "This place isn't like New pork city, it's nice." He says softly.

She nods and barely manages to stand, moving just off adrenaline before, the docs help her back in bed as lucas joins us, sitting next to Kumatora.

Kumatora looks over to Duster "How's he?"

The doc looks over to his monitor… "Oh he's awake."

"No I'm not" Duster said tiredly rolling over and fake snoring.

They all laugh a little as Kumatora looked over too Lucas and hugs him close "who's this?" She asked looking to me

"This is Frisk. They found us and brought us here with his friends." Lucas said

"Thanks kid. I'm Kumatora as Lucas has probably told you" She said rubbing her face

"You should probably sleep" The doc says

"Yeah, get some rest you guys, I'll be by tomorrow to check on you."

"If they heal as fast as this they should be ok to go home tomorrow… your home I presume seeing as they have no insurance, or files of any kind?" The doc questions

"Yeah, King Asgore said he'd pay for them." I remind him

"That's right, I forgot when I get a fireball in the face." He says coughing up soot

"Oh shush, that wasn't even my most powerful fire attack" Kumatora says proudly

"Please don't throw more fire in the hospital, the sprinklers will go off." The doc chuckles reattaching the things to Kumatora "This will help with the pain, I'll let you fall asleep yourself if you can. We'll see if we can locate your parents." The doc concludes and leaves

There was a silence in the room, broken by a sniffle, I turn to see Lucas, trying to keep it together, doing pretty well but I've lived through enough timelines to recognize that face…

Apparently Kumatora recognized this too, looking to me and saying "Can you give us a bit."

I nod "I'm actually gonna head home, have a good day." I reply, before silently heading out, before I'm completely out the door I turn slightly to see Lucas and Kumatora in a tight labored embraced.

I sigh and head out of the hospital.

" _We're going to the Lab now aren't we?"_

I nod and take a few hours to hike up too mount ebott again, but now going through it backwards. Memory lane was a little more dull this time, now with a purpose, finding the true lab once more… now empty, cleared out with Alphys stuff…

I walk around a bit, with Chara's ghost walking with me…

" _I always hated this place, Asriel loved it for some dumb reason. This is where he got that stupid Hyper Goner."_

"You're still good ol' spiteful Chara" I reply

" _The one and only."_

We searched till we found the cold room, now warm sense the generator was shut down, we spotted each of the fridges and found one where the water leaking out of it disappears into the back behind…

"How do we move this"

Chara snickers " _You should fight it"_

 **Frisk enters a FIGHT**

 **Fridge drips meanicinly….**

" _I was joking idiot"_

 **Frisk chooses act**

" _No fucking way does this work."_

 **Frisk makes anime eyes at the fridge**

 **The fridge blushes and moves to the side**

" _OH GO FUCK YOURSELF!"_ Chara exclaimes

I giggle and walk inside the now revealed secret path, there was a broken panel on the floor as we enter a room of monitors and computers…

There was one entry lit up with the back up generators that Alphys probably forgot to turn off.

We approach it and read it to ourselves…

❄ ✡ ? ﾟﾒﾣ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾜ✞ ❄

?￢ﾜﾌ ?

?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾘﾜ

✡ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾘﾜ

❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾘﾠ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ?￢ﾘﾜ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ?￢ﾜﾋ

❄ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌?￢ﾚﾐ? ﾟﾒﾧ ? ﾟﾕﾆ❄❄✋ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾜ

?￢ﾘﾟ ❄ ✌?￢ﾜﾋ ? ✌❄✋✞

❄ ✋? ✠❄ ✠?￢ﾘﾜ ✋?￢ﾘﾜ ❄

?￢ﾘﾜ ? ﾟﾒﾧ

✋ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ✋

? ﾟﾓﾬ?

?￢ﾘﾟ✌❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ ✡ ? ❄?￢ﾚﾐ ❄ ✋ ?

" _I didn't pick up any of that. But this looks like a font. So… We should ask Papyrus to read it."_

"But we also need power to the rest of his place... I'll talk to Asgore to talk to the head of the science division and ask them to reconnect the CORE to Alphys' lab for a bit."

" _We can do it now, Asgore is out to lunch with the Parliament council today… don't ask me why I remember that when he was yammering on about it the other week, but anyway. Call paps down here and while he's on his way call d- Asgore…"_

"Sounds good." I yawn and take out my phone

Paps picks up immediately "HELLO HUMAN FRISK! I'M RUNNING DOUBLE SHIFTS FOR UNDYNE AND OUTSIDE THE CAFE WHERE ASGORE AND HIS PALS ARE EATING! WHAT DO YOU NEED!"

"I need you to put Asgore on the phone" I inform

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL HIS PHONE!?" He replies

"Cus I need to talk to you right afterward." I explain

"OKAY!" He responds

"Hello?" Asgore replies "Is everything okay?"

"Look this is urgent and not gonna make any sense, but it could be the key to finding toriel and the others."

He sighs "go on."

"I need you to talk too he ahead of the science division, paul was it? Have him turn back on the route to powering the underground, at least Alphys' old laboratory." I explain

Asgore thinks for a minute "Alright give me a second."

I hear talking for a second, "He said he'd do it, but it's going to take a minute. Also the council wants to talk to you tomorrow."

"That's fine, also will you live without Paps for a bit. I need him here."

"Yeah of course." He replies, before talking too Paps off mic.

"OK FRISK WHERE ARE YOU!"

I give him directions and stare at the font for several minutes before the power comes back on and the rest of the monitors and computers light up…

And an hour later I hear in the distance "FRISK! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M AFRAID TO FIND MORE OF ALPHYS STUFF DOWN HERE!"

"In here Paps!" I call out to him

"OOH DID YOU FIND ALPHYS BAT CAVE?"

"How do… nevermind. This is a font, can you read this?" I point too him the first monitor we read.

He looks and says "YEAH! SOMEONE I USED TO KNOW SPOKE LIKE THIS…. I THINK. IT SAYS…" he begins to read.

"ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN

DARK

DARKER

YET DARKER

THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING

THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER

PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE

THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT

SEEMS

VERY

VERY

INTERESTING

...

WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK" He finishes.

"Hmm, Paps do you think you can teach me too re- Paps?"

Papyrus then holds his skull like a migrane and collapses, "MY HEAD FRISK! IT HURTS!" in a loud scream… before passing out.

 **End of chapter 3**

 **Next chapter**

 **Chapter 4: Ultimate battle**


End file.
